Black and Blue
by midnitesilverblade
Summary: KagomeSasuke Kagome Higurashi comes to Konoha to meet her good friend Kakashi. As she is being chased by stone ninja, she bumps into an onyx haired boy and they fall in love. Twoshot.
1. Meeting Team Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned.

_Italics_ means thoughts.

"She's coming! She's coming!"

A hyperactive boy in bright orange outfit jumped around in glee as he literally bounced off the walls of Konoha, his home.

"Who's the 'she' Naruto? And please stop bouncing off the walls. You'll break something.

A girl with pink hair and green eyes looked at the boy in confusion and in mild annoyance.

A young man with raven-black hair and dark eyes glared at the young boy bouncing off the walls. "You two can be such immature idiots sometimes."

The boy's face immediately fell as he turned a full on glare to the young man. "At least I'm not depressed every day like you Sasuke. Don't you have something to do instead of hanging around 'immature idiots' like us?"

"Hey, stop talking about Sasuke-kun like that!" The pink-haired girl glared at Naruto.

Naruto's face fell even more as the pink-haired girl berated him. _Sakura-chan will never like me…_

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and turned his back on the yelling girl and the disheartened boy. "I'm leaving."

As he said those two words, the pink-haired girl turned to look at the leaving Sasuke. "Don't go Sasuke-kun! It's Naruto's fault you're annoyed! And don't you want to hear who the 'she' is that Naruto's talking about? Unless you're…you know…not interested in girls…now ait. I mean…you know…you can't be…"

Naruto finished the sentence the girl could not. "Gay?"

Sasuke visibly twitched.

"For the last time you two, I. Am. Not. GAY!"

"Then why don't you show interest in any girls? You only talk to guys you know."

Sakura blushed a light red. _S-Sasuke-kun can't be gay. No, there's just no way. I think…_

"So Naruto, who's this 'she' you were so excited about before?"

Naruto's face took on a predatory grin. Sakura backed away a few steps in horror. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at his antic behavior.

"It's a surprise."

A Few Moments Later… 

"WHAT! You called us here to tell us something was a SURPRISE!"

Poor Naruto got the worst beating of his life from Sakura.

Sasuke looked on, sighed, and walked away. His mind was clouded as to why a girl would be so important to Naruto that he called them here in the middle of the day. A GIRL!

He was so consumed in his thoughts that he did not notice when a girl bowled him over. She landed with a soft 'thump' on his chest and instinctively, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"H-help me…"

Sasuke looked down at the cringing bundle in his chest and sighed to himself. _Gods, these girls will be the end of me. I swear, if she's another fan girl…_

He brought her away from his body with some difficulty to get a better look on her.

His acute eyes instantly took in the sight of blood on her ripped clothing. His eyes journeyed up her battered body and came to rest on her face.

The only thought that ran through his mind as he looked at her tear-stained face was _"beautiful…"_

She had a pale face with sad, chocolate eyes he could sink into. Her soft hair perfectly framed her face as tears coursed their way down her soft cheeks.

He brushed the tears away from her face with the pad of his thumb. The girl felt his hot breath on her face as he whispered to her, "Don't cry."

The girl turned to look at Sasuke. As soon as their eyes collided, a connection was made.

But that was soon broken by the arrival of a kunai embedding in the girl's shoulder. She cried out in pain and Sasuke cursed himself for not having seen the kunai.

"Please…stone nin…"

Sasuke had no time to answer her plea as several kunai came hurtling towards the pair.

Left, right, down, up, left, left, right. This was all a familiar dance to him as he dodged the various kunai that came hurtling at him.

Shadows came out of the flora surrounding Konoha and made straight for Sasuke. The shadows stopped and turned into smirking people.

"Give us the girl and you won't get hurt."

_Damn, they're stone nin (ninjas), sworn enemies of Konoha._

"You'll never hurt her, as long as I live."

_Why do they want her? I can't feel any immense chakra coming from her._

At this bold statement, the ninja smirked even more.

"Then we'll just have to change that, won't we?"

The stone nin attacked.

Sasuke inwardly cursed. _I can't protect myself and protect this girl at the same time. _

Sasuke jumped over to Naruto.

"Hey."

Naruto practically hissed at Sasuke as he killed off one of the stone nin Naruto was fighting. "What are you doing? These guys are mine! Go find your own adversaries!"

Then, he saw the bundle in Sasuke's arms and he grinned maniacally. "Hi! I'm Naruto! And I'm going to be hokage one day!

The girl in Sasuke's arms giggled at Naruto's irrepressible behavior. "Hi Naruto, I'm Kagome. And I know you can be hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Kagome? Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome's eyes filled with confusion. "Yes…do I know you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Do you know a 'Hatake Kakashi'? He said to look for you around this time today."

"Kakashi? Can you take him to me please? Pretty please? With ramen on top?"

"Ra-ramen? RAMEN!"

Naruto grabbed Kagome from Sasuke and ran into Konoha, forgetting all about the stone nin.

"Kakashi! Kakashi-sensei!"

A silver-haired man emerged from a bookstore with an orange book in his hand. He was staring at the book with what could only be described as "lust" with his one black eye. A mask covered the other one. His ears perked up as Naruto yelled his name. _Hmm…Naruto's calling me. Probably out of money for ramen. But doesn't he usually call Iruka for that or attempt to bribe the ramen store owner…_

His musings were cut short as an orange flash rushed up to him. _He's getting faster and faster every day…_

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…" The out of breath young ninja raced up to his teacher with a small bundle in his arms.

"What is it Naruto?"

Naruto attempted to get words out of his mouth. "Your…your…" He fainted dead away and almost smushed his bundle under him.

Luckily, Kakashi was able to snatch the bundle away from him before he landed on it.

He looked down at the bundle and saw two brown eyes looking back at him.

"Ka-Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eyes widened in recognition.

"Kagome! You're here!"

He swung her around in circles as he chuckled.

"Kakashi!" The girl squealed in happiness as she was swung around by the thirty-two year old teacher. "How long has it been!"

Kakashi crushed the girl's body to his as he brought her in for a tight hug. As he did so, he felt chakra rise slightly to the left of him and Kagome. He glanced to his left and saw his other two students, Sakura and Sasuke, looking at them.

To be more precise, Sakura was looking and Sasuke was glaring at the two with hatred.

Kakashi knowingly smirked at Sasuke under his mask. _So Sasuke likes Kagome huh? Let's see how far I can take this before he blows…_

Kakashi set Kagome back on the ground and tilted her head up.

Kagome gave Kakashi a confused look and he leaned in as if to kiss her. He brought his mouth to the side of her ear. "Play along."

The chakra rose higher.

"I've missed you Kagome. Why did you leave me?"

"I needed a break Kashi-kun," Kagome replied sincerely.

"You're the only one I need in my life." Kakashi slowly lowered his covered lips towards Kagome's lush ones.

"Really?" Kagome shot up an eyebrow. "Then show me."

Kakashi grinned, pulled off his mask, and kissed Kagome.

Naruto and Sakura had identical looks of shock on their faces.

Sasuke's face was full of rage and his chakra was steadily rising. _Why does Kagome like Kakashi? What is their history together? _

On the opposite side Sasuke, a dog yapped loudly. A boy with a red mark on each cheek and in a dark fur coat ran up to the dog. "What is it Akamaru?"

Akamaru yapped and nodded towards Kagome and Kakashi.

"What are they doing?"

Kakashi's lips were on the side of Kagome's mouth as he chuckled under his breath. "Can you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Sasuke's chakra."

"What about it?"

"It's abnormally high for someone his age."

"Yes, but I understand he's very powerful. He is a prodigy, isn't he?"

"Mm-hmm. But it's a lot higher than it should be. Do you know why Kagome?"

"Why?" Kagome asked warily.

"He wants you."  
Kagome's head shot back. "WHAT!"

A peal of laughter erupted from Kakashi's uncovered mouth. It was soon silenced by a slap from Kagome.

"Ow…"

Kakashi looked at Kagome with hurt eyes as he held his throbbing cheek in his hand. "Why Kagome?"

Kagome giggled and kissed Kakashi's cheek. "There, better?"

Kakashi grinned as he felt Sasuke's chakra rise again. "Of course Kagome darling."

Kagome just raised an eyebrow at the man as she turned away from him. "What are you guys up to today?" she said to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

Naruto's eyes popped open and he grinned again at Kagome. "Training! You wanna come watch? Wanna wanna wanna!"

"Alright then, if you want me to."

"YAY YAY YAY! Kakashi-sensei, you **_were_** right! Kagome really is a nice person. She believes in me! She says I'll be hokage one day!"

Kagome turned bright red in embarrassment. "Th-thanks Naruto."

Sasuke just "hned" and turned away in jealousy.

Kagome walked over to Sasuke and lightly touched his arm. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned his head slightly towards Kagome and took a deep breath. Immediately, a delicious wave of smells invaded his senses.

He smiled softly to himself as he turned to Kagome.

"I'm alright Kagome-chan."

Those four words made Kagome literally melt at Sasuke's feet. The way he said her name…the way he looked at her…the way he made her feel. All those things,

and everything else about Sasuke were exactly the picture of perfection to Kagome.

Medium-length, onyx black hair as dark as her own fell softly into his eyes and spiked out in the back. Coal-black eyes stared into her own brown pools seductively as a soft yet rough hand came up on its own accord to caress her smooth cheek.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'm more worried about you Kagome-chan. I-"

Sasuke put Kagome behind him as he got into a defensive stance. The rest of Team Seven (Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi) acquired similar stances as Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Wha-"

Sasuke put his hand over Kagome's mouth to silence her.

"Do you remember the stone ninja we killed?"

"Yes. What about them?"

"Apparently, they have friends."

Kagome gasped in shock and tears filled her beautiful, chocolate eyes.

Sasuke looked at Kagome with something akin to concern.

"What is it?"

"I…"

Sasuke temporarily came out of his defensive stance to tilt Kagome's head up. "You have nothing to worry about. You can trust me."

Kagome's unshed tears leaked out of her eyes as she threw herself at Sasuke. Sasuke easily caught her and tucked her chin under his head.

"It's going to be okay Kagome. Trust me."

The stone ninja chose that moment to attack.


	2. I'll Love You Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned.

_Italics_ means thoughts.

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

Kagome gasped in shock and tears filled her beautiful, chocolate eyes.

Sasuke looked at Kagome with something akin to concern.

"What is it?"

"I…"

Sasuke temporarily came out of his defensive stance to tilt Kagome's head up. "You have nothing to worry about. You can trust me."

Kagome's unshed tears leaked out of her eyes as she threw herself at Sasuke. Sasuke easily caught her and tucked her chin under his head.

"It's going to be okay Kagome. Trust me."

The stone ninja chose that moment to attack.

As the stone nin got within a few feet of Kagome and Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi killed the ninja with a graceful swipe of his kunai.

Sasuke looked gratefully at Kakashi as Kakashi shot Kagome and him a look. Sasuke understood Kakashi's meeting and pulled Kagome bridal-style into his arms. They left to look for safer ground, away from the fight. And, hopefully, some time alone.

Kakashi kept fighting the oncoming stone nin and smiled. Suddenly, his smile turned to a panicked look. _Damn, I forgot to put on my mask._

The copy ninja quickly took a two-second break to pull on his mask. _That was close. I should write on my hand, "Kakashi you idiot! Remember to put on your mask." Ninja Rule Number Twenty-Five: Never show your true emotions._

He threw a soft smile towards the retreating back of Sasuke. _Take care of her Sasuke._

Naruto and Sakura were doing pretty well against the stone ninja, considering they weren't ready to take on S-Class Missions yet, according to Kakashi-sensei.

As a stone nin threw a deadly kunai at Naruto, another thrown kunai deflected it.

Naruto looked over to see his former teacher, Iruka-sensei, run up and stand back to back with Naruto.

"You OK?

"Yup. Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

"Be more careful next time. You know I can't always be there to defend you."

"I know sensei. I can't die, because then, I can't be hokage!"

Iruka turned and ruffled Naruto's blond hair fondly. _That's my boy. You really have grown Naruto._

Sasuke and Kagome were on the outskirts of a clearing. After a few minutes of scouting, Sasuke deemed it safe and entered it.

He tried to set Kagome down on the grass, but she clutched at his neck and whimpered. _I must be getting soft._

He sat down in the clearing with Kagome in his lap and waited for her to calm down, all the while rubbing gently on her back, hoping to ease her apparent pain.

Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, and Sakura managed to kill off all except a handful of ninja.

All of the ninja lunged at the group at the same time.

As a ninja went for Sakura's unprotected back, a kunai suddenly went through the ninja's stomach.

"Hey forehead girl! Where's Sasuke-kun?" The forgotten ninja feel the the floor as the anger between the two girls began to rise.

A girl with long blond hair tied in a ponytail with long bangs hanging in front of her face drew her kunai out of the stone ninja's stomach.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Ino pig. And stop calling me 'forehead girl'!"

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"He's…he's…he left with some girl."

"Oh, okay."

Ino's calm demeanor seemed like the calm before the storm. Soon enough…

"HE DID WHAT!"

Meanwhile, Kagome's sobs subsided into light sniffles as she buried her tear-stained face into Sasuke's shirt.

"Are you feeling better now Kagome-chan?"

"Why…why are you being so nice to me?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in confusion. "What are you talking about Kagome-chan?"

"Ka-kakashi-sensei told me you were always the 'cold one' or the 'uncaring one'. Why are you being so nice to me, a girl you just met?"

Sasuke leaned back into the grass, Kagome still in his arms. Kagome lay back with Sasuke and they stared at the clouds for a few moments.

Sasuke broke their silence with his melodic voice.

"I feel a-a connection to you."

Kagome sat up slightly and rested over Sasuke. "A 'connection'? What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke flipped Kagome over and stared into her eyes.

"Whenever I look at you, I feel as if we have known each other forever. I feel like we're soul mates and are meant to be together. I feel the need to hold you in my arms and protect you. I want to be with you Kagome-chan. I need to be with you. Please tell me you feel this too."

Sasuke brought Kagome back down onto his chest and rewrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"I'll understand if you don't. I mean, we're strangers and we hardly know each oth-"

Sasuke was silenced by Kagome's slim finger on his lips.

"No Sasuke Uchiha."

Kagome positioned her body so that she was above Sasuke.

"You have nothing to worry about. I feel it too. Every time I look at you, you take my breath away. We are meant to be together Sasuke, you and I."

Kagome leaned in towards Sasuke for a kiss.

Their lips met as an explosion of feelings overwhelmed their minds. Love, passion, and most of all, lust, overrode everything else.

They kissed for what seemed like eternity, but was only mere minutes in the face of life.

As they parted, they smiled at each other, knowing they both found something to live for.

The two lovers were about to kiss again, when a rude voice interrupted them.

"Preserving your youth by taking a nap I see. YOUTH!" A boy in a shockingly green spandex suit with large eyes came bounding up to them.

Sasuke sat up and set Kagome on his lap. Kagome stared at the boy talking about "YOUTH!".

"What's he talking about?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her firmly against his lean body. "Shh Kagome-chan, you'll see. Enjoy the show."

Kagome blushed at the feel of Sasuke's body against her own and sat back to "enjoy the show".

An older man, who looked like the exact replica of the aforementioned boy came running up to hug the boy. "Oh Lee! I have taught you well! Preserve your youth! YOUTH!"

The younger boy's eyes filled with tears at the older man's words of appreciation. "Thank you Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The two embraced under a sunset.

Kagome looked on with wide eyes at the two similar, embracing males.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should leave."

Sasuke rested his chin on Kagome's head and inhaled deeply. "A little longer Kagome-chan. Let's just enjoy the sunset, alright?"

Kagome nodded slightly and leaned back to rest against Sasuke's firm chest."Sasuke-kun…"

The two males left chattering about "YOUTH!" and "SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!".

_Yes, they left. Now I can spend some quality time with Kagome. _"Kagome-chan?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Would you like to go out with m-"

"SAASSSSSSUUKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" A loud, high-pitched voice pierced the tranquility of the sunset.

A second, slightly lower-pitched yet louder voice followed the first one. "WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Do you want to find a quieter place?"

Kagome giggled and stood up. "Nah. I'd like to meet some more of your friends. They seem…interesting, that's for sure." She held out a hand to help Sasuke up.

Sasuke chuckled and grabbed Kagome's hand. He pulled her down so she landed on him.

"Sas-mmph!"

Kagome's outburst was silence by Sasuke placing his lips on hers, just as Sakura and Ino entered the clearing. Two twin screams of outrage pierced the air once again.

"NO WAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"

"WHYYYYYYY SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke and Kagome were oblivious to the rest of the world as they were lost in their own world.

Kakashi and Iruka-sensei came up behind the two screaming, crying, and panicking girls and clamped their hands over the girls' mouths.

"Ssh. Leave Sasuke and Kagome in peace Sakura."

The two teachers dragged the students back to Konoha, where the girls could rest, recuperate, and cry some more over their beloved Sasuke.

Kagome pulled away from Sasuke and blushed. "Wow Sasuke-kun. That was amazing! But don't you think Sakura-chan's and the blond-haired girl's feelings got hurt? I know they probably like you and-"

She was silenced by Sasuke's lips on hers again.

After Sasuke pulled away, Kagome still felt his hot breath on her swollen lips as he said, "It doesn't matter. I don't care who's in love with me or about anything else. All that matters it you Kagome. You will be the only I love, forever."


End file.
